


Kisses

by okidokioopsie (norwegianssweethearts)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I guess post-2x09, Kisses, Veronica fucks up, but I haven't watched the ep yet, there's an allusion to FP/Alice if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/okidokioopsie
Summary: "She turns back to Jughead and she realizes right when she sees him processing her own words that Jughead didn’t know Betty and Archie shared a kiss."





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I don't what it exactly is, so I'll let you just enjoy. There are a lot of kisses.   
> I feel like there are a lot more errors than usual, so I apologize for that.

Veronica and Betty had arranged a meeting at Pop’s to savor a delicious milkshake but life got in the way, meaning Veronica finally said «  _I love you Archie Andrews_  » 

Ronnie doesn’t want to let Archie go just yet, so she invites him to tag along, knowing Betty wouldn’t actually mind. She has concluded that she has to see them together at some point. Better sooner than later. Get over with it.

The thing is, Veronica isn’t really jealous per se. She’s even really glad that Archie has been really straightforward and didn’t try to hide the fact that Betty kissed him but that it meant nothing. 

She also has kissed a lot of people without meaning. A kiss is a kiss and she knows that. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Still, it’s a kiss between Betty and Archie, and they have a background. In context, this kiss could have a meaning, could have sparked something. Archie said the contrary, but well… Veronica experiences actual jealousy for the first time in her life.

She doesn’t know how she has to act in front of Betty, who knows that Veronica and Archie are back together. The two girls avoided talking about the kiss altogether. On one hand, she just wants to forget about it and not mention it. On the other hand, she fears that avoiding the elephant in the room will just make everyone uncomfortable. 

Betty shows up with Jughead in tow, and that is a real surprise. Even though they try to hide the fact that there’s something going on between them, it’s obvious. Veronica guesses that they made up not long ago - possibly just today -  and that they are not entirely sure what it exactly means yet. Archie gives her a knowing look but respects his friends’s reserve.

Seeing Betty with Jughead could be great news for Veronica and help her relax about that damn kiss, but it doesn’t. There is a huge elephant in the room and she can feel it too much. There’s a tension, something unsaid between the four friends and even if they try to act casual, it feels forced and Ronnie hates it. It makes her feel anxious, and when Veronica feels like that she doesn’t control her actions. She doesn’t think before doing something, usually something really stupid. And God, kissing Jughead on the lips is a really stupid thing to do. It is just a peck. She just leans down and pecks him on the lips. Jughead flinches,  his surprise showing on his face. 

« Right! Now, we’re even and we can move on! » she shouts. Then she sees Betty’s and Archie’s faces. They look caught. She turns back to Jughead and she realizes right when she sees him processing her own words that Jughead didn’t know Betty and Archie shared a kiss.

Jughead looks quickly at Betty, stares at Archie, mumbles something and then he gets up and leaves. Betty tries to call him and runs after him but he hops on his bike. Betty is left standing in the middle of Pop’s.

« So the elephant in the room was there because you didn’t inform Jug about the kiss? » she asks, annoyed. « What the flying fuck, you two? » she looks at Betty and Archie alternatively. « Hello? Jughead? The boy who spent his whole childhood in Archie’s shadow pining over Betty? »    

Her two friends look at her and they say « Jug didn’t… » in unison but Ronnie shuts them up with a dirty look. 

Betty looks completely lost. She takes a huge breath and looks at Ronnie her eyes full of tears. Archie stands up and looks at her with the softest expression ever. Veronica’s heart melts a bit at this sight: he looks at her like she’s his little sister. thank god, she thinks. « I’m going to go after him, okay, B? I’ll explain everything to him, I swear » he says. Betty sniffles and gives him a tiny smile. She’s so tired of everything since the Black hood appeared in their lives. Veronica rolls her eyes and shakes her head dramatically. « Oh, no, young boy. You stay right here. » she says firmly, making Archie sit back on his seat. « Betty » she puts a hand on her shoulder. « My driver will drive you to his trailer, okay? He’s not mad at you, I swear. Everything will be alright ». Betty nods.

« He could be mad at me, like…. What if… » she murmurs.

« Hey, girl… No. Jughead is not mad at you, he’s just lost. Do not worry. I don’t know him very well but trust me… that boy is just a bit lost okay? If you explain to him what happened like Archiekins explained to me, he will listen. » She winks at her boyfriend, before escorting Betty to her car.    

When she arrives at the trailer park, Betty is relieved to see Jug’s bike parked outside. FP’s one is gone, which means they are alone. She knocks and when he opens the door, she realizes that her fists are clenched because it’s the first thing he looks at when he sees her. « Come in, » he says. « My dad is… somewhere » he says, his voice a little raspy. She follows him to the living room. It’s weird because Jug doesn’t say anything but he seems to have been waiting for her. He turns over to face her and she just wants to close the distance between them and kiss him. They’ve just found their way back to each other and … she just hopes that she didn’t ruin everything. « Juggie… » she says in a whisper. He takes a step back when she takes a step forward and… okay.

« Toni kissed me, » he says, leaning on the wall. Okay. She didn’t expect this. She probably should have seen it coming, with the way Toni looked at him, but she thought that Jug didn’t… 

« I kissed Archie » she replies. He tugs his beanie, still looking at her.

« I shouldn’t have run away earlier… » he breathes out. « Ronnie took me aback » 

She nods, biting her lips. « You should have learned about it from me. » she says.

« Or Archie » he adds quickly, looking down.

She gets closer to him. « Jughead, look at me » he does.

She gulps. « What did you feel when Toni kissed you? » She almost doesn’t want to know. Jughead is looking at her, hesitant and she bites her lips harder. 

« It wasn’t you » he confesses. « It’s cliché, right? It was right after when Arch… » the way he says his best friend’s name is rough. « when Archie told me you wanted to break up and I was hurt and bruised and she was sweet, tried to comfort me and all I could think about was that it wasn’t you. »

She nods, gets a bit closer to him and smiles at him. « Did it mean… something? » she whispers. 

« No, no. No. » he almost shouts. « I should have told you but I…It didn’t matter. I don’t care about her. » His hand goes automatically on her waist and when he notices, he doesn’t know what to do with it.

_Why is it so complicated between them?_

She licks her lips with her tongue and cups his face with her hands. « Juggie, Archie wasn’t you. He isn’t you. It didn’t matter, either. Everything you felt, I felt it too.»

Jughead parts his lips and there’s something in his eyes - a mix of surprise and joy - that Betty hadn’t seen for a long time. 

Next thing she knows, Jughead’s lips are on hers, his hands are on her waist, pulling her closer and she can feel their heart racing. It feels like they haven’t kissed like that in a million years. He flips them over to pin her against the wall. She runs her fingers through his hair to make his beanie fall off his head and that makes him smile against her lips. His body is pressed against hers, he’s holding her against the wall with his strength and she finds it extremely hot. She moans when he kisses her cleavage.  She gestures him to look at her and then captures his lips with hers. She kisses him softly, slowly and then rests her forehead against his to breathe. One of his hand goes to her ponytail. « Take the scrunchie off, please Jug ». While he does as told, she kisses his neck and feels him shudder at the touch. He messes with her hair a bit, smiling at her before leaning to kiss her again. 

He stops when he hears a motorbike outside and looks outside by the window. He lets her go and she fixes her outfit quickly. They sit down on the couch, close to each other. Jughead touches her rosy cheek gently and whispers, « You’re so flustered and hot » with a smile. 

« You’re no better, Jones, » she tells him. 

When FP enters the trailer, he greets Betty and his son and tries hard not to laugh. He has been 16, too, but really… Even if he is a bit surprised by his own son (Just a few nights ago, he told Fred that maybe it would be a great time to have the Talk with Jug, but apparently he doesn’t need it. _Great_.), the only thing he can think about is Alice’s reaction if she ever witness her daughter being pinned against a wall by a Jones, nonetheless. He chuckles to himself, not wanting to embarrass the kids more, but damn, Alice’s reaction would be priceless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
